


The Meaning of Father Figure

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Michael Jackson [7]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Best Friends, Community: comment_fic, Epic Friendship, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Movie Reference, Nighttime, Secrets, Song: Father Figure, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Michael Jackson learns what it means to be a father figure while hanging out with Macaulay Culkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariapassionflower01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/gifts).



> Michael Jackson’s friendship with Macaulay Culkin, which began when Macaulay was only 9 years old, has been described as odd, unnatural and curious. But what they didn't know was that the friendship between the two was based on something very simple: an ability to relate and understand each other. They were both child stars, catapulted into the spotlight at a very young age. And they both discovered the pitfalls of being rich and famous.
> 
> “I was essentially a normal kid who happened to be an actor and the next thing I know, I’m just this thing, where people are hiding in the bushes and trying to take your picture,” Culkin testified under oath. “And people are trying to profit from you or the next thing you know, you have a million acquaintances and no more friends anymore. It was like that and (Jackson) understood that.”  
> Jackson understood that because he had been there too, and it appears he had found a kindred spirit in the child actor and vice versa.

The Meaning of Father Figure

_I will be your father figure (oh baby)_   
_Put your tiny hand in mine (I’d love to)_   
_I will be your preacher teacher (be your daddy)_   
_Anything you have in mind (it would make me)_   
_I will be your father figure (very happy)_   
_I have had enough of crime (please let me)_   
_I will be the one who loves you_   
_Until the end of time_

_That’s all I wanted_   
_But sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime_   
_That’s all I wanted_   
_Just to see my baby’s blue eyes shine_   
_This time I think that my lover understands me_   
_If we have faith in each other_   
_Then we can be strong_

_I will be your father figure_   
_Put your tiny hand in mine_   
_I will be your preacher teacher_   
_Anything you have in mind_   
_I will be your father figure_   
_I have had enough of crime_   
_I will be the one who loves you_   
_Until the end of time_

_If you are the desert, I’ll be the sea_   
_If you ever hunger – hunger for me_   
_Whatever you ask for, that’s what I’ll be_

_So when you remember the ones who have lied_   
_Who said that they cared_   
_But then laughed as you cried_   
_Beautiful darling, don’t think of me_   
_Because all I ever wanted_

_It’s in your eyes baby, baby_  
 _And love can’t lie, no..._  
 _(Greet me with the eyes of a child)_  
 _My love is always telling me so_  
 _(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)_  
 _Just hold on, hold on_  
 _I won’t let you go, my baby_

_I will be your father figure_  
 _Put your tiny hand in mine_  
 _I will be your preacher teacher_  
 _Anything you have in mind_  
 _I will be your father figure_  
 _I have had enough of crime_  
 _So I am gonna love you_  
 _till the end of time_  
 _I will be your father_  
 _I will be your preacher_  
 _I’ll be your daddy_  
 _I will be the one who loves you_  
 _till the end of time_  
~George Michael, **Father Figure**

It was another summer night at the Neverland Ranch in California. Michael Jackson, 32, wearing a red shirt, black pants, white socks and black penny loafers, was lying on his back with one leg crossed over the other, looking up at the stars, smiling. He couldn't believe he had just seen a great movie, and not just any movie, either.

The movie, titled **Home Alone** , was about an eight-year-old kid who gets left behind and battles two burglars in the house. The kid's name was Kevin McCallister, who overnight becomes the man of the house.

In the role of Kevin was Macaulay Carson Culkin, Michael's best friend.

Accidentally left behind when his large family rushed off on a Christmas trip to Paris, France, Kevin got busy decorating the house for the holidays. However, he wasn't decorating the halls with tinsel and holly. Two bumbling burglars, Harry and Marv, were trying to break into Kevin's house.

“And I’m ready for them,” Macaulay had said once in a 1990 press featurette about the film.

So Kevin would set booby traps for the burglars all around the house, and as a result, they would get beat up... bad.

Michael smiled as he remembered all those traps Kevin had set for Harry and Marv, and also laughing when Harry and Marv fell for each one of them. He thought it was absolute genius.

 _I love a good movie like that,_ he thought. _After all, a movie like that one will surely become a well-loved classic for generations to come. I just know it._

His grin grew wider as he thought about his friendship with Macaulay. Both he and Macaulay were kindred spirits, as Macaulay, like Michael, had to deal with a controlling father when growing up when it came to being a child star. Michael knew he could relate to that. Only in Michael's case, it was music. And they loved acting silly together. Plus, Michael and Macaulay, like most friends do, often shared secrets with each other. It was a part of their bond.

Deep down inside, Michael believed that he and Macaulay would always be friends forever - in a friendship version of the saying “till death do us part”.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
